


La figlia dello Shogun

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rin è sempre stata innamorata di Lunar e non ha intenzione di perderlo.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTk7ZcPgzYg.Scritta per il Prompt del Lunedì di Il giardino di Efp.Prompt:1 - originale, romantico, het, age!gap: con lei, il gelato in piazza non era più roba da bambini.





	La figlia dello Shogun

La figlia dello Shogun  
  


Lunar appoggiò la mano sull’elsa della propria katana e avanzò, sentiva la ragazzina alle sue spalle saltellare.

“Era da davvero molti anni che non tornavi. Non trovo giusto che mio padre ti mandi sempre via” si lamentò Rin.

Il samurai socchiuse gli occhi.

“Lo shogun mi affida degl’incarichi importanti. Mi sento onorato da questo” disse.

Rin si mise sulle punte dei suoi sandali di legno e fece un paio di balzi, ridacchiando.

“Sei rimasto lo stesso serioso di quanto sei partito” disse.

Lunar alzò il capo e osservò il cielo azzurro sopra di loro, strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Anche il villaggio non è cambiato. Vieni, ti offro un gelato” disse.

Rin sgranò gli occhi e le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Ti ricordi ancora i miei gusti” festeggiò.

Lunar raggiunse il negozietto.

“Un gelato alla panna” disse.

Rin gli afferrò il codino moro e glielo tirò, Lunar si voltò verso di lei e abbassò il capo. Il viso della giovane era sorridente, i lunghi capelli color del grano le incorniciavano il viso niveo. La giovane indossava un kimono rosa pallido dai pantaloni di tela viola scuro. Le forme del seno s’intravedevano attraverso la stoffa e le sue labbra rosee erano sporte e piene.

Lunar sentì le gote avvampargli e volse lo sguardo.

“Tu, invece, sei cambiata parecchio” bisbigliò.

Rin gli lasciò andare il codino e gli tirò la larga manica del kimono nero di lui.

“Dimmi, ti ricordi cosa mi hai promesso quando ero bambina?” chiese.

Lunar batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Al momento, il ricordo non mi sovviene” rispose atono.

Il gelataio gli porse il gelato, Lunar trasse delle monete dalla bisaccia rosso sangue che portava alla vita e lo pagò. Prese il gelato e si allontanò, seguito dalla ragazzina.

“Mi avevi promesso che, una volta cresciuta, mi avresti sposata” gli ricordò Rin.

Lunar si accomodò su un sedile di bambù e la guardò correre fino a lui, le porse il gelato.

“Sicuramente tuo padre ha già deciso a chi andrai realmente in sposa. Quella era la promessa fatta a una bambina piccola e credulona, convinta esistessero davvero cose come il filo rosso del destino. Il mio compito è recidere la vita dei nemici di tuo padre, non creare legami” disse gelido.

Rin si strinse il fiocco dorato che le teneva fermi i corti capelli con una mano e con l’altra si avvicinò il cono alle labbra. Leccò lentamente la panna del gelato.

Lunar osservò la lingua di lei scattare, la bocca che le si sporcava della sostanza biancastra e avvertì una fitta al basso ventre.

< Con lei, il gelato in piazza non è più roba da bambini > rifletté.

“Sono in età da marito e mio padre ha intenzione di premiarti. Non credere, potrei convincerlo a darmi in sposa a te per premiarti di anni di duro servizio. In fondo, ho altre tre sorelle maggiori. Ed io sono la sua prediletta, vorrebbe vedermi al sicuro” ribatté Rin. Morse il gelato e si leccò le labbra, un po’ di panna le era finita sul naso.

“E pensi di convincere anche me?” chiese il samurai.

Rin si passò l’indice sul naso prendendo il gelato e gli ticchettò sulle labbra, sporcandogliele.

Lunar avvampò, le sue pupille dilatate.

“Credo di esserci già riuscita” gli bisbigliò Rin all’orecchio.

Lunar deglutì rumorosamente.

 


End file.
